


Commander Cody Is One Hot Vod

by Anonymous



Series: Captain Rex Is One Hot Vod [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marshal Commander Cody has gained a reputation among his men, but not for the reasons most would think. Team bonding comes in many forms, and what kind of a leader would Cody be if he didn't participate?A lot of fun, a healthy amount of crack, and a little plot ft. the 212th Battalion.
Relationships: Boil/CC-2224 | Cody/Waxer, Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody/Various 212th Clones, CC-2224 | Cody/Waxer, CC-2224 | Cody/Wooley
Series: Captain Rex Is One Hot Vod [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Old Works





	Commander Cody Is One Hot Vod

Marshall Commander Cody of the 212th Attack Battalion had a certain reputation that he upheld. 

Outside of the battalion itself, he was a respected soldier known for his intelligence and strategic capabilities. Physically, he was a formidable fighter, having been one of the first clones to complete ARC training under Alpha-17. Cody was often lauded not only for his skill in battle, but for his ability to train and lead one of the most successful battalions in the Grand Army of the Republic. 

The clones of the 212th were well aware of Cody’s reputation. To the shinies, he was somewhat of a legend, a clone who impressed even the godlike Jedi. The older clones that had served with Cody for some time had forged a deep bond with him like only battle-weary warriors could. The men were more than just friends; they were brothers. They shared everything with each other, right down to their DNA. They lived in the same spaces, they ate the same foods, they connected over life experiences, and they indulged in physical pleasure together. There was one more thing they shared, something that those outside of the 212th weren’t privy to, and that was Commander Cody. 

Cody was acutely aware of his men’s physical needs. He gave them as much privacy in the barracks as he could, though the men were far from ashamed about nakedness and sexual situations. It wasn’t unusual to walk in on multiple brothers engaged in some kind of sexual activity in their free time, and as long as it didn’t impact their work, Cody encouraged it. Sex was a way for the men to relieve stress and forge bonds through an intimate act. As far as Cody was concerned, all forms of team building were valid. 

Though Cody tried not to interrupt his men’s downtime, it was sometimes necessary for work-related purposes. The 212th was traveling between star systems aboard the  _ Negotiator _ , and even though the men got a small reprieve during this time, Cody certainly didn’t. He had been going over some reports at his desk for several hours when he noticed a small error, something a simple question would clear up. After a few failed attempts at contacting the clone in question, Boil, Cody decided he would go down to general berthing to find him personally. It wouldn’t take more than a minute to rectify the error. 

As Cody drew closer to the berthing area, he saw Longshot and Wooley heading towards the gym. He flagged them down. “Longshot, Wooley.” 

“Sir,” they said in unison, stopping out of respect for their commander. 

“Is Boil in his rack? I’ve been trying to contact him, but he isn’t answering his comms,” Cody said. 

“Oh, sir…” Longshot shifted and exchanged a glance with Wooley. “He’s, uh…. well, you know.” 

Cody raised his eyebrows. “He’s what?” 

“He’s in his rack, sir,” Wooley said hastily.  _ “You know.”  _

The corners of Cody’s mouth twitched up into a smile. “Thank you, Wooley.” He continued on towards the berthing area. 

“Sir!” Longshot exclaimed, quickly stepping in Cody’s path. “He’s…. taking private time.”

Cody bit back laughter at Longshot’s naïveté. “I’m sure he can spare me a moment.” He heard Longshot and Wooley sigh as he stepped around them and continued on. 

General berthing was mostly empty at this time of day. Most of the men were either at lunch, at the gym, or on duty. In the far corner of the room, behind a cramped cluster of bunks, Cody could hear quiet cries and rustling movement. He approached the rack and stood at the head to address Boil. “Boil, I have a question to ask you about yesterday’s report.” 

Boil was on his knees in his rack, covering the body below him with his own. Like his partner, he was completely naked, and Cody was treated to the sight of Boil’s thighs flexing as he drove himself hard into the body beneath him. His partner whimpered and gasped as he was shoved forward by the force of the thrust, driving his face into the pillow below him. 

“Oh, kriff!” 

Boil sighed and dug his fingers into his partner’s hips as he lazily thrusted again. “Yes, sir?” 

Below Boil, his partner finally realized that they had an audience. His head shot up, eyes wide and cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Sir!” 

“Waxer.” Cody nodded in greeting. 

Waxer wildly felt around behind him, trying to shove Boil off. “Boil, stop-- Oh, kriffing hell,” he moaned, dropping his head as Boil hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

“It’s alright, Waxer. The commander doesn’t mind.” Boil ran his hands down Waxer’s flank and shoved into him again. “What was your question, sir?” 

Cody watched appreciatively as Waxer writhed underneath Boil’s hands. They were truly a sight together. By the way they moved and interacted, Cody was sure this wasn’t the first time they’d done this. He had always known they were close. It was no surprise that they participated in recreational activities together. 

“Your inventory records were off. You marked two hundred crates of thermal detonators, but that’s inconsistent with our records.” Cody felt his cock twitch when Waxer arched his back and impatiently pushed back against Boil. 

Boil leaned over Waxer and kissed his shoulder as he rocked into him. “Extra zero, sir. There were twenty crates.” 

“I can’t believe you guys are talking about this right now.” Waxer groaned and clutched the pillow beneath his head. 

“You’re right,  _ vod’ika.” _ Boil nuzzled the back of his neck. “Maybe the commander would like to join instead.” 

Cody stepped closer to the rack, adjusting himself under his armor. “I wouldn’t want to intrude.” 

“No intrusion, sir.” Boil squeezed Waxer’s hip. “What do you think, huh? You wanna use that pretty mouth to make Cody feel good?” 

Waxed pushed himself up onto his hands, looking up at Cody with hooded eyes. “Come here, sir.” 

Cody’s fingers found the fastening on his utility belt. He slid it off, letting it fall to the floor, and placed his bucket down next to it. Once that was done, both of Cody’s hands were free to undo his crotch plate. On the bed, Boil had mostly stopped moving, though he gave a few short thrusts into Waxer to keep him interested. Waxer bit back a moan and reached for Cody. 

To help him along, Cody undid his blacks and pulled himself out through the front opening. Waxer’s eyes flashed in the low lighting, pupils dilated and hungry. Boil was slowly building up to an even pace again, and Waxer made a soft sound when he felt the head of Cody’s cock bump against his cheek. When prompted, Waxer parted his lips to allow Cody to guide himself in. 

It was awkward at first as they all found their rhythm, but soon enough, Waxer was moving enthusiastically between them. Cody braced himself on the top bunk and held as still as he could while Waxer eagerly sucked him down, pulling back every so often to lick at the head of his cock. His slick, talented tongue darted out to tease Cody’s slit, and the commander let out a shaky moan. 

“Good… keep going,” Cody murmured, reaching down to cup Waxer’s cheek with his gloved hand. 

Behind Waxer, Boil had worked up to a hard and fast pace, fucking his partner with an enthusiasm that Waxer clearly enjoyed. He was groaning around Cody’s cock, trying to take him down even further, but he didn’t have much leverage in the position he was in. He was completely at the mercy of Boil, who was jostling his body forward with every thrust, pushing him further onto Cody’s cock. 

“He has such a good mouth, doesn’t he?” Boil grunted as he delivered a brutal thrust into Waxer, making him shake and whine. 

Waxer’s eyes fluttered shut as he gave himself up to the onslaught. He opened his mouth wider, and Cody took the opportunity to slide in just a little bit further. Waxer’s spit-slick, ruby red lips were stretched obscenely wide around the commander’s cock, a purely pornographic sight to behold. An unexpected burst of arousal hit Cody like a punch to the gut when Waxer looked up at him again, desperation shining through his eyes. As Cody pulled back and pressed in again, Waxer suddenly started to tremble and yanked his head back. 

“Kriff, Boil, I’m gonna come--” Waxer gasped softly as his cock jerked and he came onto the blanket below, body convulsing with the aftershocks. Boil fucked him through it, sweet and soft as Waxer became oversensitive, and then pulled out of him. 

“You’re not just going to leave the commander hanging, are you,  _ vod’ika?” _ Boil settled back on the bunk and slowly stroked himself as he watched Waxer get up. 

Waxer smiled slyly and got down on his knees beside Cody. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Cody turned so Waxer had better access, and then he swallowed the commander down again. 

Cody bit the inside of his cheek so as not to embarrass himself with the absolutely filthy sound he wanted to let out. Waxer was puffing out his cheeks and expertly bobbing his head, moving in such a way that Cody’s cock slid down a little further with every stroke. He was gripping Cody’s thighs for better leverage as that hot mouth worked around his cock, soft and eager. On the bunk, Boil watched Waxer with a fist around his cock, clearly enjoying the scene. 

“That’s it, Waxer. Kriffing hell, that’s a gorgeous sight. Almost as good as when he’s got his mouth on me.”

Waxer mostly ignored Boil’s comments, but Cody could see his tiny smirk from above. After another few seconds, Waxer pulled off to catch his breath. 

“Is that your way of saying you want me to suck you off? You could always ask nicely, you know.”

“I have to ask now?” Waxer shot him a dirty look, and Boil laughed. “Alright, sure. Would you please come over here and suck my cock, Waxer?” 

Waxer turned back to Cody and licked a long stripe up his cock from base to tip, bristling proudly when the commander moaned. “Maybe later.” Cody’s hips jerked as he was completely enveloped by Waxer’s warm mouth again. 

“Kriffing tease.” Boil’s hand tightened on his cock. His eyes were laser-focused on the bulge in Waxer’s throat. 

Cody’s hands scrabbled for purchase on Waxer’s shoulders as he worked his throat around him. It was all wet, tight suction; the perfect amount of pressure, enough to drive Cody crazy with the need to come. Precome dripped on Waxer’s tongue as he gently teased the underside of Cody’s cock. Cody’s balls were starting to draw up, so Waxer pulled off and started suckling at the head. Cody bit back a moan when he felt Waxer’s tongue dipping into his sensitive slit. 

“Waxer—” Cody panted in warning. Waxer wrapped his lips around the head and looked up at Cody, encouraging him with a nod of his head. Every muscle in Cody’s body tensed as he came, hips stuttering into Waxer’s mouth with every shot of come. Waxer took it all willingly, even cleaning off Cody’s cock when he was done. 

Boil suddenly stood up from the bunk, dragging Waxer off of Cody’s cock. Waxer opened his mouth for Boil, but he was too impatient for that. A few more strokes of his cock and Boil was coming, his hot spend hitting Waxer’s lips, tongue, and chin. He sighed in satisfaction when he was done. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty.” Boil rubbed a streak of come into Waxer’s cheek, and his partner scoffed. 

“Last time I’m doing that for you.” Waxer got up to clean off his face, and Boil slapped his ass when he brushed past him. 

Cody observed the two of them together as he tucked himself back into his blacks and put his armor on. Their relationship was full of thinly-veiled insults and playful banter, but the fondness in Boil’s voice and the smile in Waxer’s eyes told Cody that was just how they liked it. Boil laid down on the bunk and stretched out, unashamed about his nakedness in front of the fully clothed commander. 

“Did you get everything you needed, sir?” 

Cody picked up his bucket and tucked it under his arm. “Twenty crates of thermal detonators. I’ll sign off on it.” 

Waxer joined Boil in the bunk, shoving him aside to make room. “If you need anything else, sir, you know where to find us.” Cody gave his smirk a pass since that insolent mouth had just given him a truly fantastic orgasm. 

“I’ll be sure to take you up on that offer, Waxer.” Cody put his helmet on, and he walked away to the sounds of Boil cracking up and Waxer spluttering and asking whether Cody was serious. 


End file.
